youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam
Captain Marvel is a supernaturally powerful member of the Justice League. He was den mother to The Team for one day after Red Tornado "betrayed" them and fled The Cave. Characteristics .]] Captain Marvel takes the appearance of a young, mucular, black haired Caucasian male. His costume is mostly red with gold accents like his thunder bolt, sash, and boots. History He and the other League members arrived at the ruins of Project Cadmus after the young heroes' battle with Blockbuster. He later watched Batman debrief The Team at Mount Justice. On September 23, after the abrupt defection of Red Tornado, Batman appointed Captain Marvel as the team's temporary supervisor. Captain Marvel accompanied the Team on a mission to Northern India, an action that prompted Robin to believe that the man did not trust them. However, it is more likely that Captain Marvel simply wanted to 'hang out' with the team. While in Northern India, team in-fighting caused the group to split up to get away from Aqualad, leaving Captain Marvel with the young Atlantean. The pair encountered a small 'team' of Kobra Venom-enhanced elephants who wore inhibitor collars similar to the ones used at Belle Reve Penitentiary. Though the elephants proved to be hard to beat, Aqualad realized that the collars were causing them to attack and called to Captain Marvel to remove them. After doing so, the elephants returned to the jungle. Realizing that the rest of the team would be in danger, Aqualad attempts to call them but their communicators's are jammed and Miss Martian did not establish a telepathic link. Captain Marvel points out that he did not take command effectively and he was in charge of the team. Fortunately Miss Martian contacts Aqualad. At that moment, Captain Marvel spots a tiger he had seen earlier and runs after it. He attempts to remove it's collar but is ambushed and captured by Monsieur Mallah. When Captain Marvel awakens he is in the Lab of the Brain where he attempts to literally steal his brain for the wisdom of Solomon that Captain Marvel possesses. Fortunately, the tiger prevents this by attacking the Brain, giving the Team enough time to storm the base and free Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel freed the tiger from it's collar in thanks for saving his life and later named it Mr. Tawny, promising to visit someday. He then took leave of The Team for the night and returned home to his uncle in Fawcett City, where he transformed back into young Billy Baston, excited from his days adventure with The Team. Powers and abilities Few of Captain Marvel's abilities have been revealed so far. They include: * Flight: Captain Marvel was seen flying when arriving at Cadmus. * Super strength: He was able to hit an elephant with enough force to have a wave of force flow from where he hit it. He was later able to break free of his restraints after the inhibitor collar was taken off without realizing he broke it. * Invulnerability: He was able to be smacked down by an elephant with full force and remain conscious. However, it is hinted that this is not complete invulnerability because Brain may have been able to cut through his skull. Whether or not Captain Marvel is completely invulnerable is unknown. * Super speed: He is said to have the speed of Mercury. * Intelligence: He stated he has the wisdom of Solomon. Appearances (no lines)|c0|113}} References External links * Concept art of Captain Marvel by Phil Bourassa on deviantART Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League